Love's Price
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Love's price might be a life. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Love's price might be a life. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This oneshot is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and set during the events of _Reflected_ and is set immediately following _Catch of the Day_. I recommend you read _Catch of the Day _first for the full effect, but, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Love's Price**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

15 Mayblossom 1008

Peter could not stop smiling as he watched Thalia as she proudly held up the fishing line weighed down by a good-sized pavender. "See, Flower, I told you would get the hang of fishing!" He took the pavender and added it to the string of fish they'd caught over the last four hours. "Twelve of them. This is one of the best fishing trips I've had since the summer before last; especially considering the company today was far more pleasant and skilled than usual."

Thalia's ivory skin turned a fetching shade of pink as she smiled shyly. "I had a very good teacher."

He grinned then stole a kiss. "The fish were so in awe of your beauty, Thalia, that they simply surrendered for the pleasure, however brief, of being in your company."

She laughed, the sound light and shimmering like a breeze dancing through beech leaves. "Oh my Lord, your words paint such a wondrous and kind picture it nearly defies belief."

Peter felt his cheeks heat as he realized he must have sounded quite foolish. "I just- That, is, I wanted to, err, I thought you... I-" Thalia cut him off with a smile and a kiss.

"Do not think I am mocking you, my dear Peter. Your words are treasured and very sweet."

He bent his neck, meaning to kiss her again, but then he tensed. Stepping slightly away from Thalia, he scanned the glade, searching the other side of the stream and the shadows cast by the surrounding trees. The forest was too quiet. Dropping his fishing pole, his hand went to his belt, grasping for the sword that wasn't there. He dropped the line of fish and moved to stand in front of Thalia, lightly pushing her back with his left hand as an eerie cackling laugh filled the air. "Stay back, Thalia."

As a large and mangy-looking Hyena emerged from the woods, Peter upbraided himself for not thinking to grab his sword. Much as he'd like to blame the hectic task of hiding from Susan's wedding planning storm, he alone could take the blame for leaving Cair Paravel's protection without a sword or a guard. Hyenas had a nasty bite… Seeking some sort of solution that would allow Thalia to get away, he gestured to the fish flopping helplessly in the grass. "If you are hungry, cousin, please take and eat of these fish. Or you can come with us to Cair Paravel and I will ensure your needs are provided for."

The Hyena's high-pitched giggle hurt his ears before it spoke in a raspy yet distinctly feminine voice, "I'd rather eat _your_ bones, Human, and the Nymph too. That should sate me until I make my next kill." She let out another eerie cackling laugh as she came closer. Long ropes of drool dangled from the jaws powerful enough to crush his bones with one bite and a mad look filled her dark eyes. She was Fell.

There was a thick branch, lying half-hidden under some bushes, which he could use to try to stun the creature, but if he moved, Thalia would be vulnerable to her attack. There was no help for it. He shoved Thalia back, shouting, "Run!"

To her credit, she only hesitated for a moment before turning to run. The Hyena cackled again and then Thalia's gasp distracted him from his intended dive for the branch just as he took that first step. Looking over his shoulder, Peter felt a frisson of horror snake its way through his heart. A Goblin was aiming a short spear at Thalia's heart. _Aslan, no!_ With a roar, Peter spun and threw himself between Thalia and the Goblin as the Fell creature threw the spear. A hot flash of pain seared its way up from where the tapered head of the spear buried itself in his flesh. He landed heavily on his side, striking his temple against a rock, and then darkness took him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Peter!" Thalia couldn't prevent her horrified cry as she knelt beside him, checking for a pulse and trying not to assume the worst as his blood stained the grass red. The spear had punched through his right shoulder and was sticking out his back. Something was wrong with his breathing. He needed healers. He needed the cordial. But first… Thalia raised her eyes to meet the malicious glee of the Goblin's expression then she looked over her shoulder at the Hyena whose crazed delight had set her to cackling again.

The Hyena let out a loud high-pitched giggle then licked her chops, sending more drool to fall in clumps on the grass. "Leave, Nymph, leave Tree, and I won't eat your bones. Just his. Just his."

It would be easy to escape. She knew it would be, but, while her heart pounded with an icy fear that felt as though a blizzard's cold had sunk into the very roots of her tree, it was not fear for her own sake. Her fear was for Peter. She had to find a way to protect him and to get a message back to Cair Paravel before it was too late. If only he hadn't jumped in front of her.

The Hyena cackled, her crooked teeth gleaming with saliva, as she stepped forward. The muscles beneath her spotted coat bunched and corded with every move as her stocky body readied to lunge. That was it. Thalia glanced at the Goblin who was raising his second short spear with menacing intent. Brushing her fingers against Peter's cheek, she rose and defiantly turned her back on the Hyena, remaining between her and Peter, as she faced the Goblin. "I will not abandon him. You should leave before the soldiers come if you want to remain alive."

She could hear twigs breaking underneath the Hyena's heavy paws but she didn't look away from the Goblin. She would not leave Peter and she would not allow these creatures to bring him further harm. Surely, his Tigers and others in the guard were already searching the woods for them. At least, she hoped they were as the Goblin bared his thin lips in a macabre smile.

The Hyena cackled once more. The Goblin threw his spear. Thalia closed her eyes, waiting, willing. As the spear whistled through the air toward her, she released her corporeal form. Swirling beech leaves replaced her form as she floated above Peter's prone body. The spear passed through her leaves harmlessly. There was a faint yelp and then a heavy thud as the Hyena fell with the short spear's tapered head buried in her eye. She did not move again.

Thalia turned back to the weaponless Goblin. But, his bravery had fled when he lost his weapons and his stronger ally. The Goblin fled northwest without Thalia speaking so much as a word. Relief filled her but she could not retake her corporeal form yet. Rising, allowing the gentle zephyrs to carry her leaves toward the nearest Trees, Thalia cried out the simple message. "The High King is sorely wounded! He needs the cordial! Come to the glade where he fishes! Be swift!"

As the Trees stirred themselves and the Dryads flew to pass on the message, Thalia returned to Peter. Retaking her corporeal form, she sprinted to his side. He looked so still, his tan all but abolished with unnatural white tinge, and she feared. As her fingers brushed against the side of his neck, searching for his pulse, he groaned. "Peter?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Peter, can you hear me?"

Peter groaned as pain wrapped itself like a vise around his head and squeezed in time with the throbbing spike in his shoulder. Prying his eyes open, he tried to bring the face above him into focus. He blinked then he blinked again. It was Thalia, but it was Thalia as he had never seen her before. She looked…wild. Beech leaves mixed in her nut-brown hair, she wore a diaphanous dress that was the same fresh glossy green as the beech leaves in her hair, and even her light green eyes looked more wild than he ever remembered them. She never resembled her father, the Wood god Vidar, more than she did at that moment. He croaked, "Thalia?"

She nodded, seeming slightly shy, as she answered, "It is I, Peter. I know I do not usually look this way but…" A flash of concern crossed her face as she pressed against his shoulder. "You are still bleeding. Why did you jump in front of me, Peter? I could have banished my corporeal form before the spear hit me and you were out of harm's way as well."

He licked his lips, wishing for water, and then he rasped, "Because…I love you. I wanted to…to protect you."

A softness entered her eyes, easing the wildness therein but not displacing it completely, as she leaned down the short distance to kiss him. Her kiss was gentle and almost too light to feel against his lips. "Thank you, Peter. But, I am most grateful that you did not have to pay such a costly price for our love."

He gave her a crooked grin. "I think…your kiss…lessened the…pain. Maybe…maybe you should…give it another shot?"

She giggled and kissed him again. Before they even had the chance to break the kiss, Narnians of all sorts, including his fierce Tigers charged into the glade. Thalia blushed as she broke the kiss but she didn't stop pressing down on the wound until Captain Cletus took her place. The Faun captain observed the wound with a critical eye and called, "Queen Susan! The cordial!"

Susan swooped in as graceful as a doe, in her hand Lucy's cordial. She paled when she took in the sight of a short spear through Peter's shoulder, but she did not hesitate to kneel at Peter's head with the cordial at the ready. Peter nearly blacked out again as Captain Cletus yanked the short spear out of his shoulder and a hoarse cry ripped itself from his lips, only to be cut short as Susan poured a drop of the cordial into his open mouth. Heat like that of the sun itself covered his wounds, at once soothing and strengthening, as the cordial worked its healing magic. Rising to his feet, Peter sheepishly met the scolding gazes of the captain, Susan, and his Tigers. But, he still insisted on rescuing the fish and his fishing pole before returning to the Cair.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

17 Mayblossom 1008

Peter kept stealing glances at his betrothed as they ate breakfast. Susan was supposed to join them but she had yet to appear. Stealing yet another glance at Thalia, Peter sipped his drink then cleared his throat. "You don't look quite so…wild today, Flower, compared to in the glade, I mean. Why was it so different from your usual form?"

Thalia stared at him for a long moment then a faint mischievous glint appeared in her light green eyes. "My mother believes my father is wild enough for all of us. And I prefer this corporeal form."

Peter nodded slowly. "I see…" He trailed off then grinned. "That's too bad, I rather liked the leaves."

A pretty blush stained her ivory cheeks, but she gave no reply as Susan finally hurried onto the balcony with her arms full of books and scrolls and loose-leaf parchments and several of her ladies followed in her wake similarly burdened. Peter bit back a groan as she set the mess on the table, causing the food to be pushed back precariously close to the opposite edge of the table. His sister had no sympathy as she gave him a warning look. "Don't you complain, Peter William Pevensie. I let you have breakfast without interruption. And don't even think about sneaking off to fish again. One fishing trip ending with you in need of the cordial is more than enough I should think. You do want to live long enough to actually get married, don't you?" She shook her head as she shuffled through the various papers. "Honestly, you always have to find the Fell. I hope Edmund isn't getting into trouble in Redhaven because one of you receiving a life-threatening injury is quite enough."

Peter looked pleadingly at Thalia and his betrothed smiled. Clearing her throat delicately, she spoke up, "What do we need to look at this morn, Queen Susan?"

Susan held up a thick scroll and brightly answered, "The guest list."

Peter groaned. He'd rather go fishing. Even with the Fell, no, he would rather go fishing _and_ fight off a bunch of Fell. He glanced at Thalia again then resigned himself to another long day of silly wedding-related questions. After all, that was the price of love.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
